Silver And Shadow And Vision Of Things Not Seen
by ahundreddoves
Summary: "I've loved you ever since the day you broke your slate over my head." A collection of stories about a red-headed schoolmarm and her brown-haired rascal of a doctor. Ranges from fluff to humour to angst to comfort.
1. Different Opinions

**Book:**_ Anne Of Avonlea_

**Summary:** Scientific Gilbert is intent on uncovering nature's very secrets Anne wants hidden and shrouded in delightful mystery.

**Prompt: **Blue

* * *

.

"Isn't it splendid to think of all the things there are to find out about? It just makes me feel glad to be alive - it's such an interesting world. It wouldn't be half so interesting if we know all about everything, would it? There'd be no scope for imagination then, would there? But am I talking too much? People are always telling me I do. Would you rather I didn't talk? If you say so I'll stop. I can STOP when I make up my mind to it, although it's difficult."

.

* * *

The wind stole the scent of the sweet narcissus in the maiden's auburn hair as she walked home through the field. _Another wonderful day of teaching most peculiar and adorable children_, she smiled, amused. Especially when poor Paul was "picked" to become little Lottie's beau! What an uproar the scandal had caused – the girls giggled and the boys jeered; Lottie preened, and Paul looked as though he would gladly break his slate over Lottie's head after the legend of school scandals past if he weren't brought up to be a "genplum." Anne, now free from any presence which required her to act schoolmarmish, laughed merrily at the recollection of Paul's red face, sure she must have looked the same when she stood up to "insolent" and "just plain rude" Gilbert Blythe.

"Share the joke?" A voice spoke behind her, and Anne turned around with a start.

"Gilbert – I didn't hear you coming at all!"

The tall, brown boy chuckled. "You must have been swimming deep in the ocean of your dreams, Anne. I've been behind you for about half a minute."

"Half a minute?"

"Well, yes. I was catching up with you. Back from school?"

"Yes. Oh, Gilbert, what an eventful day we had!" And Anne told him all about Lottie, Paul, and other occurrences which included Joseph's latest showdown with Anthony Pye (who _would_call him St. Clair in spite of all of Anne's gentle admonishments in private), another one of Barbara's disastrous blunders which this time had cost the schoolhouse its door, and the three Cottons, who called in sick and then showed up in the middle of school, claiming that they "missed Teacher."

When Anne had finished, she sighed rapturously. "Do you know, Gil, that although teaching school could drive me quite to the depths of despair sometimes" – a chuckle from Gilbert – "after today I feel as if I could go on doing it forever and ever."

"But there would be no bend in the road," Gilbert noted.

"That's so," Anne murmured dejectedly. She was not prepared to sacrifice the precious road bends in life just yet, no matter how delightful school teaching made itself to be.

"Do you remember last week, Anne? When I sat on your door step and talked 'high and mighty' ambition with you?" Gilbert's voice was quiet and serious.

"Are you still thinking about it?"

"I am. Anne, the world has so much to offer! I make a decision, or I think I do, only to walk out the door and be slapped in the face by something equally alluring and interesting."

"I suppose you'll have to choose a profession and stick to it soon."

"Well, I have always loved medical science, so I think that my first decision – to become a doctor – comes out top. I've chosen, in a way." But his young, boyish voice held a wistful tone.

"And yet those rejected still call your name in voices so clear and sweet," Anne murmured half to herself, wondering if she should pursue the life calling of a poet.

"Something like that - you're reminding me of the Sirens, actually. Only these voices are voices of justice, beauty, and the pursuit of furthering science."

If Anne had smiled, she hid it away remarkably well. Her thoughts were, "What Gilbert-like ambitions and dreams these are!" Aloud she said, "Won't your medical degree help you to further science eventually, what with the experiments and risks you shall have to take on the operating table?"

"Of course. But there is much more to science than the human body. What about finding out how and why the sea has waves? Wait – do we know that already? Well then, what about a means of communicating long-distance without the use of a telegraph? Or! Or maybe even, what about discovering why the sky is blue?"

"Gilbert! I don't want to know why the sky is blue," Anne exclaimed in horror.

Gilbert frowned. "Why not?"

"Wouldn't it be perfectly wonderful if one never knew the way things worked, so that they could make up things about it forever?"

Gilbert was quiet.

"Knowing things wouldn't be much fun," Anne sighed. "The facts are always brutally scientific. Imagine! One day our textbooks will reveal the secret to the cool azure blue of the sky above... and the answer will never be the paintbrush of an artistic fairy. Oh, Gilbert, don't."

"Will you keep the world from progress, Anne, just for the sake of imagination?" Gilbert asked quietly.

"I won't; not forever," Anne lifted her chin. "Perhaps after my funeral service and burial you may begin."

Gilbert looked at the girl beside him, starry eyed and red head flung back determinedly. In spite of himself he smiled a little, and said, "That's a job for someone else. I'm studying medicine."

Anne breathed a sigh of relief. "That's better. The whole thing wouldn't be so bad if someone else discovered why the sky is blue, but I would never forgive you if it were you, Gil."

Gilbert found no words to say, so he stuck his hands in his pockets and began to whistle. To think she had a hold on him so early in his precious youth! Now a fellow could never do a thing he wanted without wondering if she'd approve. Funny thing was that he was alright with that...

The two continued forging their path through the field in comfortable, companionable silence.


	2. Thoughts Of The Betrothed

**Book:** _Anne Of Windy Poplars (IV)_

**Summary:** Sometimes it comes just when he needs it most.

**Prompt:** Refresh

* * *

.

"We pay a price for everything we get or take in this world; and although ambitions are well worth having, they are not to be cheaply won, but exact their dues of work and self denial, anxiety and discouragement."

.

* * *

The tired medical student closed his textbook with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. The silence of the afternoon, however, was broken by a loud banging on his door, and jumping from his seat he called, "Yes?"

"Ahoy, Blythe!" His fellow boarder yelled through the door. "Letter for you." And the letter in question was slid under the door before Jim retreated, his steps seeming the shake the house.

Gilbert knelt to retrieve the letter and noticed the handwriting with a leap of his heart. The girlish script with all the neatness of a "country schoolma'am" he had grown acquainted to, with the "G" in "Gilbert" curling ever so slightly.

_Anne_.

The lines on his forehead disappeared, replaced by a grin that more suited the boyish face. Consulting the clock on the mantle-piece, he noted with a pleased smile that there was one hour yet till six-thirty. He wouldn't waste another moment except to snatch his letter-opener and coat.

Taking the necessary steps to throw his friends off the scent, Gilbert escaped to the nearby field, where he slit the envelope carefully and read it while facing the white rice lilies - her favourite flowers, so like herself in every way.

That half-hour alone in the transformation of afternoon to evening, he drank of her milk and honey. She refreshed his soul with her telling of the world she occupied - sometimes stories and misadventures of her students, sometimes the peculiarities of her landladies and housekeeper, sometimes, even, thoughts of him and how she had leaned out one night to send a kiss his way. But what he liked most of her letters was the story of Little Elizabeth and her loneliness, numbed for the moment by Anne's own light and life.

That was _his _Anne, Gilbert thought with a thrill unusual to his nature. She was "the messenger from afar, bearing good news." She refreshed the souls of those around her, lifting their chins, restoring the joy and vivacity to faces and characters.

Touching the white narcissus, he thought of how she refreshed him even when the distance between them was so far apart. Indeed, Anne was the very reason why he worked himself to death - he needed to know that he was worthy of her, to be her protector and her provider just as he had been charged by the Great Book.

There were times - yes, there were times when he felt almost too tired to study any longer, but another dear letter arrived and reminded him that when all was said and done, Anne made everything so much easier, so much more worth living for, and so much more worth fighting for.

And with that, he kissed the white blooms and betook himself home, bathed in golden sunlight.


End file.
